Halogen incandescent lamps are in increasingly widespread use in many sectors of daily life owing to their good light quality and long life. Even in applications with stringent requirements placed on aesthetics and efficiency, it has become desirable to replace conventional incandescent lamps functioning with a mains voltage with halogen incandescent lamps. For these reasons, lamps with inserted halogen incandescent lamps which are surrounded by an enveloping bulb and as a result can externally barely be distinguished from conventional incandescent lamps for general lighting have been developed.
Such a lamp is described, for example, on the website www.osram.de under the product designation “HALOLUX® T”. In the case of these conventional lamps, a built-in halogen lamp with a pinch seal at one end is inserted into a base via an electrically conductive mounting clip and surrounded by an enveloping bulb, the base and the enveloping bulb being joined via a joining compound, for example an adhesive or cement. The mounting clip in this case takes on the function of both making electrical contact with and mechanically fixing the built-in lamp in the base.
One disadvantage with the above-described solution is that the joint between the enveloping bulb and the base may loosen owing to aging or embrittlement of the joining compound, for example, with the result that the enveloping bulb is completely separated from the base and life-endangering touching contact with the now exposed live mounting clip in the lamp interior may arise. Furthermore, there is a considerable risk of injury for the user as a result of splinters from the enveloping bulb which is smashed when dropped.